Pensando en ti
by MaiZings
Summary: Malik tiene la cabeza en otro sitio los últimos días y recibe un mensaje de Al Mualim diciéndole que Altaïr volverá a hacerle una visita a Jerusalén. Eso le deja mucho más pensativo al rafiq... ¿Qué le puede estar pasando?


Era una tarde calurosa y horriblemente húmeda en la ciudad más importante de la época, Jerusalén. Durante esos días, todo estaba muy calmado por la ciudad y, por sus calles, paseaba un hombre esbelto y con una gran túnica negra, tapando gran parte de sus otras vestimentas. Aunque su particularidad más notoria era que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo. Nadie de los alrededores sabía exactamente la razón, a pesar de que lo conocían bastante por las continuas compras que hacía en los puestos de mercado como papel, tinta, provisiones… Desde luego parecía alguien ocupado, pero seguía envolviéndole un halo de misterio que desde luego los civiles preferían mantener. El hombre árabe acabó de realizar esas compras con normalidad y se dirigió hacia su "casa", si es que se le podía llamar así, pues no tenía una puerta como todas las casas normales, no, la única forma de entrar allí era desde una trampilla en el techo del inmueble. Y a pesar de que ese hombre le faltase un brazo, se las apañaba increíblemente bien para superar sus dificultades.

Al dejarse caer por la trampilla hasta el suelo de la terraza, caminó de inmediato hacia el interior de la siguiente habitación, su estudio de trabajo. Pero antes desvió la mirada hacia el palomar. Dejó las cosas en su escritorio y luego fue a ver el mensaje que la paloma portaba en una de sus patas. Parecía que Al Mualim, el Mentor, tenía planes para Ciudad Santa:

"_Malik, ha habido noticias de que Robert de Sablé tiene pensado estar durante los próximos días en Jerusalén. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Guía a Altaïr para que su misión tenga éxito y no se distraiga de su cometido"_

Ese Asesino otra vez estaba de vuelta para redimirse del daño que le causo a la Orden y tendría que darle cobijo en su casa mientras recopilaba la información necesaria para proceder a su asesinato. Dobló el papel y volvió a la mesa para tomar un libro y archivar el papel en él mientras empezaba a pensar en la próxima visita que tendría allí. Desde luego no le tenía mucha simpatía, pero desde que vio que ese Asesino estaba empezando a abrir los ojos y a madurar, algo en su interior empezaba a crecer, pero literalmente… Llevaba los últimos días con la misma reacción cada vez que pensaba en Altaïr, el mismo que condenó a muerte a su hermano y el responsable de la amputación de su brazo. No obstante, él estaba seguro de que sentía algo positivo hacia él y a veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el Asesino le calmara cada erección que tenía con su boca.

Malik finalmente guardó aquel libro en la estantería que había a sus espaldas y luego metió la mano sin espera entre sus pantalones, buscando el bulto que se le había formado en ellos. Era un gran alivio para él poder masturbarse cuando lo necesitaba, pues casi nunca tenía visita y la soledad presente la agradecía. Por eso no tuvo ningún remordimiento en sacarse el pene al aire libre para empezar a frotarlo primero con lentitud mientras lo miraba expectante al pensar en esos labios, que le excitaban aún más. Ojalá tuviese su otro brazo para poder recibir más disfrute, pero esa parte que le quitó Altaïr se la reservaba para el momento que siempre ansió y ansiaría.

Entre tanto pensamiento lascivo y restregadura por todo el largo de su miembro viril, pasaron los segundos y luego los minutos con una rapidez pasmosa al pensar únicamente en las expresiones que podría ver en el Asesino si se la mamaba duramente mientras se corría en su boca. Por eso podía sentir cómo alrededor de su glande y el largo de su columna le envolvía un placer intenso que en pocos segundos podría experimentar como uno gran orgasmo, pero no siempre salían las cosas cómo esperaba. Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad había llegado a la casa y se disponía a entrar por la puerta.

–Mierda… –murmuró Malik al escucharle llegar mientras se guardaba el pene en los pantalones con rapidez y muy frustrado por haberlo interrumpido en lo mejor. Obvio se apegó al borde del escritorio para ocultar la inmensa erección que tenía.

–Que la paz sea contigo, hermano –mostró respeto hacia el rafiq de la ciudad y caminó hasta situarse enfrente de él, pero separados por el gran escritorio.

–Y contigo también –trató de mostrarse lo más normal que podía, pero su sonrojo y el sudor que caía por su frente eran más que notorios–. Parece que el destino ha querido que… Robert y tú os reencontréis.

–Eso parece –pudo notar la expresión de Malik en el rostro, algo que le hizo sentirse orgulloso.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos compañeros, Malik tratando de parecer ocupado al tomar el cálamo y proseguir con la representación del mapa y Altaïr observando al rafiq inquisidoramente. Aprovechó la concentración que le mantenía ocupado para rodear el escritorio y agarrar a Malik por los hombros. Algo más profundo empezaron a sentir ambos. El rafiq no sabía por qué la reacción tan repentina de Altaïr y le miró a los ojos, unos ojos que estaban clavados en su erección.

–¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –susurró el Asesino de una forma lasciva y empujó a Malik contra la estantería, haciendo que varios objetos cayeran de ella por el impacto–. ¿Acaso tienes hambre, Malik? Porque yo tengo bastante…

De él había sacado un suspiro por el empujón y miró aquella sonrisa en la boca de Altaïr, la que había deseado ver dibujada en su rostro desde que invadió sus pensamientos. Y al ver que se aproximaba hacia él, se dio cuenta de que al fin sus pensamientos se hacían realidad. El Asesino se había apegado al otro cuerpo para sentir el calor que rebosaba ese gordo bulto en los pantalones y no evitó pasar de inmediato las manos por ahí, sacando un sensual gemido a Malik:

–Más bien me estoy muriendo de ello… –atrajo con su brazo fuerte el cuello de Altaïr para robarle un gran beso en esos labios que siempre deseó. Quería sentir de una vez cuál era la madera de la que estaba hecho ese Asesino, por eso se volvió loco de placer entre un sitio y otro. Por otro lado, Altaïr sí sintió sorpresa por el beso, pero eso afirmaba más las sospechas que tenía. Desatendió la boca de Malik para arrodillarse ante él y sacar el pene de entre los pantalones, el cual se notaba ansioso y palpitante, como si le gritara y le suplicara para comérsela entera. Altaïr accedió a la invisible petición y le devoró casi completo el miembro, empezando bruscamente a mover la cabeza de delante hacia atrás vigorosamente.

En ese preciso momento, Malik no se calló el siguiente gemido que le hizo sacar con tanta facilidad. Al fin experimentaba lo que siempre anheló: sentir los labios y su cicatriz rodearle e impregnarle el pene con su saliva. Era como un sueño del que no querría despertar nunca, pero se iba a quedar en poco, pues Altaïr efectivamente era un experto en hacer felaciones. La gran eficacia con la que usaba esa lengua, le hizo volver a acercarse al orgasmo inminentemente. Por eso mismo, retumbó la habitación con un último gemido que hasta a las palomas ahuyentó. Malik se había corrido abundantemente entre el paladar del Maestro Asesino mientras éste se tragaba hasta la última gota de su blanca esencia. Fue una experiencia excelente para ambos, pero más para el rafiq quien hizo que se sacara el pene de la boca y se dejaba caer poco a poco al suelo para estar a la misma altura de Altaïr. Tenía que expresarle con palabras algo más:

–Altaïr… –susurraba entre los jadeos de la experiencia anterior mientras tomaba su mejilla y acariciarla. Iba a decir algo importante, pero el Asesino le interrumpió con un segundo beso en los labios, pero éste no fue tan lujurioso como el otro. Fue más reconfortante y expresivo. Con él quería decirle lo que había sentido todo ese tiempo, tanto amor como culpa y eso Malik supo sentirlo en sus labios. Por eso mismo se los respondió, porque aceptaba sus sentimientos y se los correspondía.

Ambos Asesinos se quedaron uno apegado del otro mientras disfrutaban del calor mutuo. Nunca pensaron que algo así surgiría entre ambos, pero sin duda, sentir ese bienestar, fue una sorpresa de la que nunca se arrepentirían jamás.


End file.
